Avalon Code 2
by snow white winter sarah
Summary: I do not own Avalon Code. Tia seals herself within the book of prophecy to stop Rempo and Ur from fighting over her. In today's Japan they see a girl, Sakura, who looks a lot like Tia. But she isn't the next chosen one! The next chosne one is actually....
1. Prologue: Before the Beginning

Avalon Code 2

Prologue: Before the beginning

The day started with a knock on my front door.

"Hey! Tia! Wake up! Gustav and his son have been looking for you in town square and the alleys!"

I woke with a dizzy feeling. I stood and held onto my bed post for support. As I did this the annoying knocking continued.

"Tia!!"

"Rex!" I yelled back. I quickly put on my skirt and tights as he opened the door. Rex went to sit at my desk on the end of my little bed.

"Writing hero stories again?" he asked while looking at the many papers spread across the wood surface. "Stop dreaming, Tia. Things like that will never come true for kids like us. We are only orphans. No one cares about us. We will never be more than what we are now."

I stopped buttoning my green vest. "I do not believe that is all we will ever be," I whispered.

"What? Ya' say something, Tia?"

"No. Nothing," I waved the thoughts away and finished putting on my clothes.

When I was finished I looked down at my clothes and felt satisfied. "Perfect," I said and grinned.

Rex sat in the desk chair backwards. He looked up and laughed. "Tia, you still have a bed head." He got up and came over trying to sort out my orange hair. My face felt warm. "I can fix my own hair!" I said as I shoved his hands out of my messy short hair. I started to brush my hair with my fingers when I felt something hard and square in with the tangles.

I took a small mirror off the table in the middle of the house and held it up to my face. "What is this?" I looked at the pink and red hair decoration.

"Think of it as an early birthday present," I turned to see Rex gently smiling.

"Rex-," I started, but he held up his hand to stop me. I thought it best not to fight.

"Thank you," I said. I turned toward the mirror again. "It is so pretty! Rex, where did you get it?"

He hesitated. "Romaioni."

I dropped the mirror and turned toward him quickly. "Rex!" I ran over to him. "No! Romaioni always has to high of prices!" I continued to babble about Romaioni.

"Tia! Tia! It's okay. That brat owes me some favors. It was practically nothing at all."

I stared at him. "Okay."

"Okay." He walked over to the front door and opened it. "Gustav is waiting for you."

I nodded and followed him out the door, grabbing my pink coat as I left. I heard Rex laughing behind me and muttering, "Her and her mixed up clothes." I giggled, too, as I ran to the training hall to receive my punishment for being late. Again.

I stopped in front of the large marble building. To be honest, Master Gustav has always scared me a little. He is very aggressive. I took one last, deep breath and reached out to the door when I heard someone calling my name.

"Miss Tia!"

I turned to see a young man with dark, red hair coming out of the home next to the training hall. "Oh! Duran. Hello."

He ran over to me. "Hello. Um, I just wanted to wish you luck. Dad can be harsh."

I looked the boy up and down. He was a few years older than me. He also seemed nothing like his father. Kind. Shy. Innocent.

"Thank you," I said with a warm smile. When I did this his face turned pink. Despite his father being master of the twin blades, Duran was not what one would call "Hero Material". He was taller than me, but of course he was older, too. Also, he was really skinny. He is just not the first person you would think would want to run into battle. But he did dream big, like me, and I admired that.

I turned back to the door. I noticed I was trembling. _C'mon Tia! _I opened the doors and walked inside.

"That isn't good enough! Faster! Harder! Stronger! Again!"

I fell to the ground for the hundredth time. I gasped for the sweet air to return to my chest. I lay on the floor with the wind knocked out of me. My two rusty swords lay beside me, yet just out of reach. As my struggle continued Gustav squatted until he could lean over me.

"You don't stand correctly. You are not strong. You are not fast. You are not brave. And most of all you do not care." I turned away feeling frustrated tears. "Plus you are always late. Get out of my sight. I can't look at you now."

This made me so angry that I grabbed my sword and charged at my teacher as he was walking away from me with his back turned.

Right before my blade made contact he used both his swords to block me then push me off balance. "Get out!!"

I had to get away. I ran. Out of the practice hall. Out of Rhoan. I ran until I reached Sunny Hill. I went to the edge of the cliff and gazed out at Kalelia.

I was crying still. Furious I screamed, "Who needs you!" over the town I grew up in.

I fell back on the grass, frustrated. The warm sun felt good on my face. The sweet smell of the grass dulled my senses. The cool breeze chilled my tears and sweat. I watched the beautiful rain clouds move toward the Wasien Empire.

I began to doze off.


	2. Unsealed for trust

SARAH: HI! I'm Sarah and this is the first official chapter to my story Avalon Code 2!! I'm excited! How bout you Yumil?

YUMIL: ………….

SARAH: C'mon Yumil! I know you can talk. You are six years old.

YUMIL: …………………Weird lady………….

SARAH: Wha-?! Hehehe funny little squirt….oh! Anyways! On to the chapter!

Tia sat on Sunny Hill with the book of prophecy next to her. She gazed at her kingdom. They were starting to rebuild today.

"Why are we not helping to rebuild, Tia?"

"Mieli, don't be stupid! We beat Kullervo! We all deserve a break!"

"(The only stupid one here is you Rempo…)"

Tia giggled. She was scolded for doing so by the tall blonde sitting beside her. "Please Tia, do not welcome their immature behavior," Ur said while reading an ancient elvish book.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "The end just reminds me of when it all started."

"You're right Tia!" Rempo said looking around. "This is where our legend began!"

"You are a lot stronger than what you once were! We are all very proud of you Tia!"

"(Yes. We trusted you and you never once let us down….)"

Tia looked at the two female spirits. They were so very different. Mieli, cheerful and free like the forest wind. Neaki, cold yet in a way warm and as pale as the snow she ruled over.

"Thank you all. I owe you so much. I do not know what to say." All the spirits gathered around so to be closer to their chosen one.

Tia turned toward the lightning spirit. She layed a hand over the shackles locked on his eyes. Her own eyes began to moisten. "I just love you all so much." She turned away as the tears began to escape. She placed her other hand on Rempo's sealed arms. Ur still held her other hand in place on his face.

"I just feel so useless when it comes to these stupid locks!" Mieli hugged the girl from behind and Neaki leaned into her arm. Ur sat in front of her stroking the hand he had removed from his face.

"There, there Tia," he said. "Do not be upset. It isn't that bad. Besides I am sure you will figure it out sooner or later."

"But I have t-tried everything!" She cried. "I have stayed up every night since we beat Kullervo. B-but nothing works!"

As Tia continued to cry, all four spirits went rigid. The chosen one looked up to see them all approach the tome where the book of prophecy first appeared.

"Guys?"

A bright light came from the stone when all four spirits were very close.

"Everyone!" Tia ran towards them, but the light was so bright that she tripped and remained on the ground until the light dimmed. When it disappeared the four beings walked over to their savior.

Tia first looked at the fire spirit. She checked him up and down. She did a double take when she saw his hands. HANDS?!

"Rempo! Your chains!" She screamed as she jumped off the ground and into the fiery demons arms.

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Neaki.

"Tia," a bell voice spoke from the pale lips. "You did it."

"Oh Neaki! You can speak again!" The now sobbing girl had no troubles switching her embrace to the smallest spirit.

"Tia! I wanna hug, too!" Tia turned to see Mieli walking towards her. WALKING.

"Mieli! You are free as well!?"

"We all are you silly girl!" Cheered the most spirited out of the servants of the book of prophecy. After the hug ended Tia looked around for the final spirit. She found him gazing out toward Kalelia.

"Ur?" She approached cautiously.

"Tia….this world…it is….beautiful."

She turned toward him. "You can see it?"

His gaze found hers. She gasped. One of his eyes was as deep blue as the ocean after a storm. The other was as red as the fires that lightning creates.

"So you are all free? But how-" Ur took both her hands in his and looked into her light brown eyes.

"You trusted us. And we trusted you. That deep trust broke our shackles."

Tia began to cry, again. She rested her head against Ur's heavy armor. He stroked her hair as she wept. Ur buried his face in her messy hair and whispered, "Thank you."

SARAH: Well that's it for this chapter! The next part will be our last time in this time period! Please subscribe!!!!!!!!!


End file.
